Talk:Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle/Archive 1
Article name This is Gay! As far as I know, "Anti-Eragonism" is a purely fanon/original-research term. Maybe this article should be merged into the main Inheritance cycle article under a "Criticism" section. ← Amina (Speak to me) 16:03, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, a Google search showed only Category:Real-life as the result. G.He(Talk!) 18:24, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::I really don't care where you put it, but try searching "Anti-Eragon" on Google. Turukano 19:27, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Those who oppose the whole Eragon/Eldest thing do so because they deeply love the other stories that Paolini has taken from. There is a whole site, Anti Shurtugal, that is devoted to this. But how I see things is that if Paolini would merely admit that he was been greatly influenced by other fantasy everything who be a whole lot better. At the premiere of Eragon (the movie)Paolini was was asked a question. Reported: People have compared your books to works like Star Wars and Lord of the Rings. How does that make you feel? Paolini: (smiles) I'm flatter. But I think Eragon stands on it's own two feet. There would be no Eragon if Lord of the Rings or Star Wars didn't exist. Why do you think they had to change Eragon for the movie? Because they would of been sued. The plot was Jedi on dragons. All Paolini must do to redeem himself is admit it. Actually, Eragon has a lot of original themes. It does really "stand on its own to feet". Granted it does copy a bit from some books but it is not actually that bad. --EragonRox 21:23, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Haters How can you hate Eragon?King Toast 23:08, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *I don't hate it, but it's unoriginal. Paolini barely makes any of his own ideas. ''Drewton'' 00:54, 20 May 2008 (UTC) *I think anyone who had never watched/read Star Wars or Lord of the Rings, they would entirely enjoy Eragon, and not think a bit about it negatively all the time as it having rip-offs, and all that. --Nikajo who cares if he got SOME of his ideas from other sources. the vast of the info came frome him. it is called an inspiration. people have to get inspired from somecthing!!! as long as he is not rewriting starwars and lord of the rings word for word i dont care. they are entertaining books. and how is he going to come up with a whole languge frome scratch???? put randam letters together and hope some people can make sence of it. that is all i can say. i like eargon and all the other books. so who cares.???? *dies laughing* Ah, you are all so naive. *snortgiggle* The Blue Brick, I will admit, was entertaining, but I'm never quite sure whether I actually finished the Red Brick. And seriously, the Blood Oath Ceremony was basically a wet dream on paper. YEESH, people, GET REAL! And raise your standards a bit! -- A F@$%^ Who Can Not Tell A Book From A Brick "*snortgiggle*"??? honestly..You f@$%^ f@#%^& -- Someone who can enjoy a book and does not feel the need to criticize anything other people like Have any of the fans of the Inheritance Tril . . . oops, I mean cycle . . . ever heard of the term constructive criticism? Furthermore, have they ever thought that maybe, just maybe, people who criticize the book may have a valid point or two? Similarities to Star Wars the only similarities to star wars brought to attention are all about the plot, but Paolini has already stated in many interviews that he based the plot on the original star wars trilogy so of course there is going to be similarities. Constructive criticism. Every other argument in this very biased article has had been eliminated. And when you look at the typical "Joseph Campbell's Heroes Journey" its the archetype of all stories including Star Wars, Lucas himself has stated this. Looking further into this constructive criticism check the archetype of the archetype heroes journey; "The Odyssey" by Homer. Nothing but Dorks I agree with the person that wrote "dorks" on the front of this page, thats because these people have no lives and therefore make themselves look important by slandering other people's work. Now let me say I am a huge fan of the Inheritence Cycle and I think it is a good series. Star Wars is one of the coolest series going and it is always going to be but I have never read Lord of the Rings so I don't know what comparisons there are between them. Christopher Paolini is one of the youngest authors I have ever seen and the inheritence cycle has made him loads of money. Only jelious people grudge other people credit for doing a good job. I think that the Inheritence Series is great and it will be even better when the forth book is released. *No signature sad, anyway I sort of agree with you about the whole slandering thing, people do it all the time with other celebrities. You do have a good point but you went about it all wrong by calling people that. People have the right to say what they think even if it is bogus. Shurikan017 17:37, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Arguments and faggots i removed some of the arguments from the page (someone arguing back at the articles points on why antis do not like series). the article itself is not a place to argue, it was meant to explain the antis point of view, right? Also, removed numerous homosexual references. they are increidbly offensive. Whoever inserted them in there was acting incredibly childish. Antis are not "faggots" for disliking Eragon. Nececary? I do not beleive that this is a nececary page. This is a Wiki on the Inheretance series, not people who do not like it. For those who don't like the series, why try ro ruin it for others? If we like it, so what? If you find this series so stupid, go read another series, and leave this site. So you don't like it, we do. Everyone is intitled to an opinion. So can you all stop arguing, and those who disslike this series, can you stop isulting us? In case you havn't noticed. There are hundreds of books with similarites to other series, this has very few references to other series, there is a handfull of names in the inheritance series that are slightly similar to that of J.R. Tolken's works, So? There are many names that are similar, that doesn't mean that it was copied. he could have thought of the name himself, and it by chance sounded similar to another series. As for the Star Wars similarities, there are many books that have similarities to it, such as the farther of the protaganist being friends with the mentor, I have read many such books myself. I believe that we should erase this page, it is a place for people that do not enjoy this series to insult it, and it's readeers. I myself believe that Paloni is a very good author, Critisize me if you want, but please, keep it to yourself. I could care less if you find this series bad, I enjoy it, and I intend to read it again if I so want to. If you enjoy a series that I do not like, I would not critizise you for it, and I urge others to do the same. I strongly believe that this page is un-nececary, if others do not like this series, there is no point reviewing this site. I believe we should delete this page. - true, but maybe fans hsould know about antis? they are just as much apart of the saga as fans. maybe their points of view are wrong, but that is still their point of view. *Antis are just to be expected, and they should have their arguments. The page should stay. Oh, and by the way, the admins are unlikely to agree with people who don't sign their entries in talk pages. To sign an entry, use four tildes (~) by pressing Shift+` (button is at the top left of the keyboard. --Iner22 17:51, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Unnecessary I think this page is unnecessary. If you don't like a book, don't read it. One doesn't have to try to get rid of it; if I don't like theme parks, do you think it is necessary for me to attempt to destroy them? Swearing accomplishes nothing but demonstrating your ignorance 02:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC)Little Orphan Annie Lord of the Rings Reference At one point this page at the top this page compares Eragaon and Lord of the Rings. It claims that they are "completely different" because in Eragon Elves and Men both come from over the sea, while in LOTR only the elves do. This is actually false. Reading The Silmarillion tells us that the men in Lord of the Rings DID in fact come from over the sea, and were not native to Middle Earth. I am not anti-Eragon, but when reading this page I still feel that it should only post factual information. Also, all of the side comments should be deleted. Even if you love Eragon, you need to be able to recognize criticism. :You got your information wrong. In Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium, both the Elves and Men awoke (separately) in the east of the continent of Middle-earth (yes, it is spelt like that). Both peoples later went west. At different times, some of them went over the Seas, Elves to Aman (Valinor etc) and Men to Númenor. From both of these places people returned back to the Middle-earth continent. So as you see, 1) all are native to Middle-earth, 2) some of them went west over the Sea, 3) some of those returned to Middle-earth, 3) and some of those and new "first-timers" are still returning/journeying to Aman. ~ a Tolkiendil 21:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) "In addition to the good races of Alagaësia and Arda, “antis” also find similarities in the evil races. Many have made . . ." This quote makes little sense, as the land of LOTR is Middle Earth, though the true name may be Arda... I haven't gotten too far into the background reading. The Book of Lost Tales just bores me out of my mind! SwimKid09 00:00, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Eä is the universe. Arda is the world/earth. Middle-earth (spelt like that) is a continent in Arda. ~ a Tolkiendil 21:39, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::So Eä is the boat that is illustrated in the Book of Lost Tales, correct? SwimKid09 01:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::As I do not know which illustration you have in mind, I cannot give a certain answer. Besides that one has to keep in mind that the Book of Lost Tales contains the earliest drafts of the Legendarium, much of which was later changed or dropped altogether. If the illustration you are referring to pictured a ship sailing throug the sky (/air/space), it probably the ship of Arien, Tilion, or Eärendil, which respectively are the Sun, Moon, and a star. ~ a Tolkiendil 12:25, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Age Debate Sorry to burst everyone's euphoric bubble over the "but he's only 15!" argument, but he wasn't fifteen when the book was picked up by a publisher and put on the shelves. He was more like 19 or 20, thus negating the whole argument. And who cares what his age was? I personally think a twelve-year old could come up with this stuff, so I'm not impressed either way. Can someone remove this for the last time Ok come on people especially you admins, this page is just plain wrong on so many levels I mean who cares about what people who hate the Inheritence Cycle think because this is for a site for people who actually like it and are a lot more open minded than people who are about as open minded as a closed door. I do think there is a place for Eragon Critisism but this is not the place for it and I say once again, this should be removed immediatly Shurikan017 15:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) ---- I actually thing that this is kinda interesting. Everybody has their flaws, and we don't need to blow them out of proportion. I, however, think that this is page is rather interesting and makes me think a bit. SwimKid09 16:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) what is the point of all this? i love eragon but so what if u hate it noboby is bothered what other people think